Stopwatch
Stopwatch is a competitor in Warrior's Battle Royale. He is a grey stickman wearing a clock mask. He has the power to use ESP to slow down his opponent's preception of time. Background Before he discovered his powers, Douglas Eric had always felt that something was off about him and that he had a destiny to go beyond his mundane life. The day he did find out was the day someone tried to rob his home. In response, as he chased down the robber, he thought extremely hard about slowing down the man so that he could catch up to him. Suddenly, the robber did begin to slow down, and as Douglas approached him, it seemed that the robber thought he was going much faster than he really was. After retrieving his money, Douglas realized not only that he had the power to slow down others' preceptions of time, but that he had found his true calling as a superhero. Douglas donned his clock mask and became Stopwatch, the vigilant protector of France. The countless amount of criminals that he had stopped soon earned him recognition as a hero of the country. That fame, however, soon began to get deep into Stopwatch's head. His justice-upholding work had not changed, but his perception of the world had changed so that now he assumed that he was in a superhero comic book. There are two reasons Stopwatch entered the Warrior's Battle tournament: to bring down as many criminals as possible and recruit as many superpowered stickmen as possible into his superhero alliance "Alliance of Flames." Personality The amount of fame that Stopwatch had experienced since becoming a superhero had gotten to him so much that it affected his sanity. He frequently makes comments about a "reader" anticipating his next actions and an incompetent "writer" who is unable to keep up with his fast pace. He also believes that everyone with superpowers who at least is inclined towards good is destined to join his superhero alliance and that he is the main hero of "the story." This view of the world leaves Stopwatch unusually optimistic and naive, which could be disasterous for him should he face someone who can take advantage of his gullibility. However crazy he may be, Stopwatch is still a competent force of justice who will stop at nothing to eradicate everything that is evil in his path. Stats *Birthplace: France *Age: 35 *Fighting Style: Mantis Kung-Fu Abilities *ESP powers that can distort a target's sense of time *Combomaster *Reflexive *Partial medium awareness Weaknesses *Mortal limits *Power dependent *Gullible *Slightly insane Theme Disclaimer: Neither the wiki nor the writer of this page owns this song. Scottick's Notes For those of you who still don't understand his power, think of it this way. Getting punched hurts, right? Well, imagine getting punched multiple times, but you don't feel it until after the flurry is over, and instead of feeling like multiple punches in a row, it's like getting hit by those punches all at once. It's either the force of one punch, or the force equivalent to running head-on into a train. I think from now on I need to start making the next characters crazier. Stopwatch was going to be yet another one of those guys with cookie-cutter personalities, but I think I was able to avert that fate for him. Can't say the same for a lot of the other characters before him, though... Category:Warrior's Battle Royale